


Professor Mukami

by forsakenoathkeeper



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Master/Slave, Professors, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenoathkeeper/pseuds/forsakenoathkeeper
Summary: It was always difficult to pay attention in Professor Mukami's class...* Please be wary of adult content, including explicit sexual content, acts of violence, description of gore and blood, use of foul language, descriptions of abuse, trauma, dark romance, shaming, potential non-con, and other sensitive materials! *





	Professor Mukami

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sora-chan from tumblr! I decided to place my fanfictions on AO3, as well, because of Tumblr's recent decision to no longer be a sex positive platform. You can also find me on twitter. Thank you for reading my erotica. Please be wary that I do write as close to the original nature of Diabolik Lovers as I possibly can. As such, these erotica pieces are often dark, obscene, and explicit. I hope you enjoy.

It was your third year of college and, so far, everything was going smoothly. You did well in your classes, usually coming out with top scores, and almost always had good relationships with your professors. As the semester started, you anticipated another flawless semester and enjoyable literary class; however, the moment you stepped in the door, your fate was sealed.

Your eyes caught sight of the professor, whom you, admittedly, thought was a student for a moment. He couldn’t possibly be more than five years older than you. He was tall, lean and incredibly handsome. Something as simple as a casual glance in your direction made your heartbeat increase. His steel blue orbs were deadly, casting the illusion that he was seeing right through you.

The first class period was decent, quiet, mostly consisting of introductions from the students. As the class dragged on, and you heard more and more of Professor Mukami’s sensual voice, you knew that you were steadily falling into hell.

His masculine voice spoke like a true poet, reciting chapters from your book like some sort of god. You could easily get lost and hypnotized in that alluring voice. That was something you had not anticipated, especially not in one of your teachers.

When Mr. Mukami’s eyes flickered towards you and your gazes locked briefly, you would become flustered and stutter like a buffoon. He seemed oblivious to it, though occasionally chuckled at you, and the sound made your heart flutter. You couldn’t explain it. You weren’t a naïve little girl. To fall so swiftly… and for someone who held a position like this…

As the weeks dragged on, your condition only worsened. You had hoped it would improve, that you would get over your little obsession; however, the more you saw of Professor Mukami, the worse it got. You no longer got as flustered when he spoke to you. With that improvement came an even greater problem: you began having fantasies about your teacher.

A normal class session had faded into a daydream about the professor. It started out harmless: a date at the movies ending with a sweet kiss. The next thing you knew, you were daydreaming about him pinning your arms above your head and screwing you into your dorm room’s squeaky bed. Your knees trembled at the thought.

Your obsession was not brought about by anything Professor Mukami did… well, technically speaking. He did not direct his attention excessively at you. He did not treat you unfairly or make you uncomfortable… once again, technically speaking.

Over all, Mr. Mukami was a great teacher. He was polite and looked you in the eyes while speaking to you. He was respectful, though a bit cocky. He carried himself with unmatched confidence. Your problem was not anything that he intentionally did wrong.

Unintentionally, you had become completely entrapped by this man, and he knew nothing of it. Almost every time class ended, you quickly trotted out of the room, scurrying away to try and bury your thoughts somewhere other than Professor Mukami. It was almost as though you were possessed and struggling to break free from his invisible grip.

The way he behaved was not the only problem. Mr. Mukami walked around with his button-up shirt loose around the collar, his tie hanging around his neck limply. How many times had you squeezed your hand into a fist when he spoke to you? Simply because you were tempted to yank on that tie and kiss him. The first few buttons were always undone, showing off his neck and a bit of the skin on his pale chest. There was no way he was naïve to his beauty; he had to be doing that on purpose… right?

Eventually, you were on your sixth week of school and your grade had melted into a C. That was a perfectly fine grade, sure; however, you were much better than that, and knew it. The simple fact was that, so long as you sat in that class, you couldn’t pay attention. You could only think about the dark hair and steel blue orbs that wandered around the room, preaching about this and that and who gives a shit-

“Alright, then, Thursday we’ll recap,” the professor stated, tearing you from your thoughts. Was it time to leave already? Maybe that was for the best. You did have an easier time studying alone; however, the very second you stood up, the professor called out to you. “Hold on, there, Miss ___. I want to review your study materials.”

A sinking feeling dragged your stomach down and your heart started to beat nervously. You knew right away this wasn’t going to end well. As other students emptied into the hallway, you approached Professor Mukami’s desk and set your notebook down. He plopped down at his desk, put on his reading glasses, and opened your notebook. You stared at those dark frames, fumbling nervously with your blouse.

Mr. Mukami was silent as he flipped through the pages. He didn’t speak until the final student exited the room and the two of you were alone. His eyes flicked up and watched the door, waiting until it slid into the hinge with a quiet click.

“You didn’t take any notes today,” he commented, lowly. You nodded, already anticipating that. “-and… your notes from last week are garbage… same goes for the last – since the semester started, actually.” He removed his glasses and set them in their case, closing the container with a loud pop. His steel blue orbs stared at you, clearly expecting an answer. His scolding tone intimidated you into silence. You didn’t have a proper answer.

“Professor Lupin was my mentor before I started teaching this class. He told me good things about you; so, then… Why am I seeing nothing more than a pitiful imbecile?” His words stabbed at your pride and you failed to suppress a glare at the dark haired boy. He sure acted high and mighty, being only a few years older you; then again, he was the teacher – but, still…

“I’m not stupid, Professor Mukami,” you defended. You tore your gaze from his and stared sadly at your notebook. “I’ve been distracted since the semester started. That’s all. I promise I will improve-”

“Your other grades aren’t lacking,” he sharply interrupted you. Mr. Mukami placed his elbows on his desk, cradled his chin on the back of his hands, and stared intensely at you. “I’ve seen your other class scores. You’re excelling in all your classes, except this one. Unless you suddenly forgot how to speak English, I must assume it is something about me.”

Your eyes widened as the dark haired male made that suggestion. “No, you haven’t done anything-” Once again, he interrupted you. “Hah – it may not be that simple, right? I’m not blind. I see the way you stare at me, a lost look in your eyes…” His words trailed off for a moment, a smirk settling on his features as he caught the ‘deer in headlights’ expression you shamefully made.

“How about the way your eyes flicker back and forth between mine and my mouth when you speak to me? Oh, and when I drop something, you stare while I retrieve it. Nothing gets past me… not even your evident arousal.”

By now, your face was flushed with embarrassment. Your cheeks and the bridge of your nose had become bright red. You stared at the young professor in disbelief. Had it really been that obvious? Or was he just guessing… Perhaps, that was his intention for insulting you – to force you to come clean.

“I – I don’t…” you started, about to protest. Quickly, you gave up on that strategy, and decided to leave, instead – or attempt to leave. “Professor, I have lots of studying to do; so, forgive me – I have to go,” you quickly sputtered at him. You reached for your notebook, only to have him quickly snatch your wrist.

Your orbs widened and looked to his. Slowly, he stood up from his chair, still holding your wrist. You whimpered nervously as he walked around the desk. “Tell me what you fantasize about,” he whispered, releasing your wrist. His hand slid up your arm as he stepped around you. Nervously, your hands gripped at the edge of his desk.

Swallowing tensely, you replied, “I - … um… what…” Your words trailed off when you felt the professor press gently against your back. A shameful whimper escaped you when he pressed his hips against yours. You could feel his hardness pressing against your behind, and it only made you flush darker. Had you aroused him on your own?

“Did you wear this skimpy thing with the hopes that I would notice?” he whispered into your ear, the fingers on his dominant hand playing with the bottom hem of your skirt. In all fairness, you hardly even thought about it. Perhaps, somewhere in the dark corners of your mind, you hoped he would admire your toned legs.

Professor Mukami’s cold hand slid along your thigh. You whimpered and unconsciously spread your legs. His hand was soft and his touch gentle, but firm. You could feel yourself melting beneath that touch, obviously about to give in to every little desire that had plagued your mind. Your body fell forward slightly as his body settled behind yours, shamelessly pressing against you. You braced your hands on the desk.

“I’ll help you get your grade up… after I satisfy these lustful desires,” the dark haired male whispered. His free hand splayed against your upper back and pushed you forward and onto his clean desk. Your chest and cheek pressed into the wood, and it only further ignited you.

“W-wait, Professor-” you whimpered; however, you didn’t even bother trying to resist. He knew as well as you did how badly you wanted this. Your knees trembled with anticipation and your clitoris throbbed painfully.

“When we’re alone, call me ‘Master Ruki’…” he whispered lustfully, and you could hear the smirk on his face. His first name was Ruki? Perhaps, under normal circumstances, you would have smiled at knowing his first name; however, in this moment, all you could concentrate on was what he was about to do to you. Not once had you imagined he would be so…. dominant.

The hand that was pressed against your thigh slipped underneath your skirt and ran along your clothed womanhood. Your back arched and you moaned out shamelessly. Your arms spread out in front of you, hands gripping the edge of the desk. His mannerisms made you wonder if he had been anticipating this for a while. You could practically feel his member throbbing inside his pants as he shamelessly pressed against you.

Almost as if Ruki read your mind, he arched over you and whispered, “whether you’re aware of it or not, you’ve been taunting me all week – prancing around in this tiny skirt, showing off your long legs… Next time, I want to feel those legs wrapped around my waist.”

His words made you wiggle limply beneath his touch. Next time? Oddly enough, doing this often with Professor Mukami sounded… pleasant. You never thought yourself to be so submissive; however, as the larger man held you down, you became exhilarated, longing to feel more of his deadly touch.

“How dirty of you to want to do this with your teacher,” he murmured, his breath now present against your neck. Ruki pecked a kiss against your skin before nibbling on your heated flesh. He continued to rub your slit with your panties still blocking his skin from yours. He seemed to enjoy how soaked you had become for him. The friction was a bit unpleasant; you longed to feel his bare skin.

“So wet already – heh, how lewd. You’ve been yearning for your master?” Ruki whispered, his breath cool against your heated skin. His mouth remained close to your neck, pecking innocent kisses against your flesh as he touched you. You could practically feel that devilish smirk pressed against your skin.

“I had requested you tell your master about your dirty fantasies. Go on. I’m listening,” Ruki gently demanded, his voice like silk. The hand that was splayed along your back slowly slid up and grabbed a handful of your hair. He tugged, sluggishly, forcing your head off the desk. As he did so, his fingers finally slipped past your underwear and invaded your womanhood. You cried out as he flicked against your pearl, pinching the sensitive nub between two fingers.

“I… um…” you stuttered nervously, struggling to form sentences as he pleasured you. A low moan slowly drew from you when his finger slid into your depths and twisted around. “If you don’t tell me, I won’t take care of you,” Ruki whispered, his tone lustful and a bit threatening. His words sent powerful tremors down your spine.

“M… master,” you whimpered. The title rolled off your tongue, a little foreign but not unpleasant. Ruki smirked against your skin and nudged your hair aside with his nose. He sucked some of your flesh into his mouth and suckled until a hickie formed on the back of your neck. “T-take me, please… I’m sick of waiting,” you quickly sputtered out.

“Good girl,” Ruki whispered. He suddenly removed his hands from you and straightened up slightly. You could hear the sound of metal clanking and a zipper being tugged on. One of his hands firmly gripped your hip while the other pushed your underwear aside. You failed to suppress a needy whimper when you felt his heated tip press against your entrance. Slowly, he slid into you.

“Gnn – ahhh,” you moaned slowly, lifting your hips slightly to perfect the angle. Ruki slid out slowly and then pushed forward again, filling you to the brim with his member. You propped yourself up on your forearms and panted quietly as he slowly moved in and out of your tight heat.

Suddenly, Ruki reached for you, gently grabbing a fistful of your hair again. As he arched over you, he tugged gently on your hair, forcing your head back. A low moan poured from your mouth as he forced your head back and neck to arch. He pressed his cheek against the side of your head, steel blue orbs soaking in your expression.

“Tell me, what did we discuss in class today?” he whispered. Your eyes nearly bulged out of your skull. “Wha-? N-now?” you whispered back, your words almost caught in your throat. “Did I stutter?” Ruki replied, his tone deep and lustful. “I did promise to help you get your grade up, did I not? Now…”

The dark haired male slowly pulled out until only his tip remained inside you. He jerked forward, slamming his hips into yours. You cried out in ecstasy. Quickly, he clamped a hand over your mouth. “Shhh… Now, answer your professor’s question…”

Ruki spelt out his question yet again, pausing between words to slam back into you. “What – did – we – discuss – in – class – today?” He stopped his thrusting briefly and removed his hand from your mouth and patiently awaited your answer. You knew you were done for. This study session lasted for hours… Many wonderful hours…


End file.
